dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Species 9: Everyday Life with Threatening Letters
Species 9: Everyday Life with Threatening Letters (第９種 脅迫状が来た日常, Dai-Kyū-shu: Kyōhakujō ga Kita Nichijō) is the ninth episode of the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls anime series. Publicly released on the 1st September, 2015, the episode was directed by Tatsuya Yoshihara and scripted by Kazuyuki Fudeyasu, with creative input from story creator Okayado. The series was animated and produced by the animation studio Lerche. Plot The girls are shocked when it appears that Kimihito is going on a date with, of all people ... MS. SMITH! Miia, Papi, Cerea, Mero and Suu immediately begin tailing them, first to a Maid's Coffee Cafe (where, with Suu's help her uniform, Mero disguises herself as one of the maids), then to a games arcade (where Papi Suu's help is disguised as a cosplay girl), then to an ice cream truck (where Miia and Cerea Suu pose as the servers), but every time something goes lewdly wrong. Finally, Miia (the last one standing) trails Kimihito and Ms. Smith to a love hotel, where she meets up with Rachnera (who has been trailing them all along); Rachnera tries to sneak into the room where Ms. Smith and Kimihito are but is hindered by Miia who causes them to be grabbed by the MON Squad. Ms. Smith explains that Kimihito had received a threatening letter signed "D" and their "date" was actually a ploy to lure the culprit out; since this didn't work, Ms. Smith asks all the girls to go on dates with Kimihito. Kimihito's first "date" is with Miia (with Mero in tow, much to Miia's annoyance), and they go to the local aquarium where Mero is treated like royalty! Upset that Kimihito seems to be paying more attention to Mero, Miia storms off, only to bump into a reptilian nonhuman, a Dragonewt named Draco, who takes her out on the lake in a boat and then, when Miia goes on about how nice Kimihito is, tries to sexually assault her! Kimihito (with some secret help from Mero) rescues Miia and exposes Draco as a female! It turns out that Draco is not the letter-writer, but she is arrested by Ms. Smith for being out without her host family. |} |} |} |} After credit Beastiary *Ogres * Red and Blue Oni * Trolls * Gigantes Trivia * This episode is based on Chapters 18 and 19 of the manga series. * This episode possessed no intermission cards. * This episode also has a reference to the video game Metal Gear Solid. It can be seen when the girls are discussing how they could get into the cafe without being noticed. ** When Miia is following Kusuru and Ms Smith to the love hotel, she is moving in a box that Suu is transformed into. Snake could hide in a cardboard box to avoid detection by enemies, making this another reference. ** She is wearing an outfit similar to Snake, only difference in colour. She also dons a light blue bandana. ** She refers to herself as "Smiia" here. ** When she says she's arrived at the infiltration point, she does so in a way that resembles Snake talking into his Codex. ** Rachnera dress like The Boss from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater as well as quoting the line, "Age hasn’t slowed you down one bit." * The can of coffee Draco gives to Miia has a picture of Smith's face on it, and the brand is called "Smith Coffee". Differences from the Manga Chapter 18: Chapter 19: *In the original Manga, Draco could not fly. While in the anime she flies to escape Kimihito and Miia only to be shot down and captured by M.O.N. Category:Episodes